The invention concerns a single use hygiene article having an absorptive body layer suitable for long term storage of body fluids which may contain super-absorbing materials and with cuff elements forming a sideward discharge blockage which are substantially disposed in a longitudinal direction at least through sections and which are attached, at least along a cuff base line, to the side of the article facing the body of the user, wherein the cuff elements are guided at variable separations from each other with respect to their cuff base lines. The invention also concerns a diaper or diaper pants and incontinence inlays or incontinence diapers or pants. A hygiene article of this type is e.g. described in EP0751756B1. In this hygiene article, the cuff elements or their cuff base lines follow the hour glass shape of the absorptive body.
EP0254476B1 discloses an absorptive body structure having a central liquid retention zone of reduced density and reduced surface density which is at least partially surrounded by a storage zone of higher density and higher surface density. This is intended to increase the capacity for fluid retention as well as distribution in particular in the case of liquid floods. A similar teaching is disclosed by EP1006970B1.
Departing therefrom, is the fundamental purpose of the present invention to create a hygiene article which is well suited, in particular in the event of flooding of liquids, to prevent sideward leakage and to assure that the incident liquid is rapidly absorbed and stored for a long period of time in the absorbing structure and in the absorptive body layer.